Mourir ou Comment tenter de mettre fin à ses jours en quarante leçons
by Aleanne
Summary: Un Mathieu désorienté ne sachant plus que faire de sa parodie de vie. Las de n'être plus qu'un pion dans les mains d'un sombre inconnu. Manipulé, détruit, encore une fois. Cette fois-ci il veut se rebeller contre ce système qui le ligotte. Et pour cela il doit mourir... ou dans tous les cas il doit essayer. Mais qui avait dit que cela aller se passer comme il le souhaitait ?


_**SLG : Mourir ou Comment tenter de mettre fin à ses jours en quarante leçons.**_

Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous, voici mon nouveau projet : CTDMFASJEQL, que l'on peut appeler plus naturellement : Mourir. ^-^

C'est sûr que c'est beaucoup plus explicite.

J'ai déclaré récemment que j'allais me concentrer sur le remaniement de mes anciens écrits mais comme ce texte était déjà préparé je me suis dit que je n'allais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps.

 **DONC** , voici ma nouvelle série [ Encore une… ^_^ ] qui peut être lu séparément des Oubliés ou d'Une nouvelle saison mais qui se situerai un peu après les Oubliés [ Cela dépendra ] et juste avant Une nouvelle saison.

Allez, vous **pouvez passer** [ le gros pavé qui suit ] ceux qui connaissent mon fonctionnement et mon style d'écriture.

* * *

 _Coucou les nouveaux !_

Voici la partie un peu ennuyante avec les explications mais que je fais spécialement pour vous afin que vous ne soyez pas perdu avec mon écriture un peu bizarre.

Ne vous inquiétez pas à chaque point nouveau je précise à la fin du texte. X-P

J'aborde donc les points essentiels :

\- Mon style est ce que l'on qualifie de « théâtral » je sais que cela peut déranger ou décourager certains mais c'est mon style alors je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour ceux qui n'y adhèrent pas,

\- La longueur des chapitres sera variable même si, au début, cela risque d'être court,

\- Les personnages sont remaniés pour qu'ils puissent coller à l'histoire et je suis désolée mais j'aime les faire souffrir je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi ^^,

\- Pour le nombre de chapitres ou de pages je vise les plus de quarante [ Le titre.. ] si l'on prend en compte le prologue et l'épilogue,

\- Je précise une dernière fois que cette fiction peut être lu en dehors des Oubliés et d'Une nouvelle saison mais c'est vrai que lire dans l'ordre peut apporter de nombreux éléments de réponses en particulier dans ma série principale : Une nouvelle saison et pardon j'aime tout rendre alambiqué,

\- Et enfin, les reviews. J'aime bien faire un petit point dessus avant le chapitre mais je demanderai la permission à chaque fois du propriétaire du commentaire car je sais que cela peut gêner certains,

L'histoire va bientôt commencer, je rajoute cependant qu'il y aura sûrement un commentaire ou une précision de ma part après les chapitres que je ne peux hélas mettre en début de page de peur de dévoiler une partie du scénario comme par exemple : l'arrivée inopinée d'un personnage.

* * *

 _Petite précision :_

[ ] = mes pensées / paroles,

 _Italique_ = pensées des personnages,

Les personnages initiaux proviennent de SLG et du travail sensationnel de Mathieu Sommet donc : pardon pour ce qu'ils vont subir et pour le côté OOC qui risque sûrement d'arriver dans les prochains chapitres.

* * *

 **Prologue :**

J'écris.

Je tente d'effacer cette peine qui enserre mon cœur mais ce n'est que pure utopie crée de toute part par mon esprit qui tente en vain de se redresser.

Depuis toujours l'écriture est quelque chose d'important pour moi. Cela se remarquait avec les dialogues, le scénario, mais maintenant tout a été bouleversé. Ma plume autrefois « trollesque » et acéré n'atteint plus grand monde.

De toute façon, je crois que c'est trop tard, le coup fatal a déjà été porté.

La douleur interne et psychique m'éloigne vers des rivages lointains.

Je n'arrive plus à être présent pour les autres.

Autrefois j'étais la pièce centrale du groupe, le maillon fort, mais aujourd'hui je dois constamment m'appuyer sur eux.

Je tente de rester solide devant "ma famille", impassible et sûr de moi, sans faiblesse mais je ne suis pas persuadé de cette démarche.

Mes convictions s'effondrent les unes après les autres et la volonté de rester vivant ne tient plus à cette heure.

En me laissant capturer j'ai tout perdu.

Je crois que c'est fini. Je n'en peux décemment plus de vivre cette pâle copie de vie.

Mes paroles d'ordinaires cinglantes et violentes ont perdu leur verve et en sont plus que l'ombre d'elles-mêmes.

Le spectre d'SLG vole chaque jour qui s'écoule, un peu plus, mon existence éclatée.

Je ne suis plus moi-même, je suis décédé depuis bien trop longtemps. Mon enveloppe corporelle est morte elle aussi.

Je ne suis plus que « programme Mathieu Sommet ».

Voilà ce que je suis devenu : un programme.

C'est décidé, je veux mettre fin à cette existence qui n'en ai plus une en réalité.

Je veux mourir, définitivement, et s'il le faut j'affronterai l'IA.

Je défierai le Geek, je défierai le Hippie, je défierai tous les autres.

Et je défierai le Patron. S'il le faut.

C'est terminé. Je n'abandonnerai plus cet objectif.

 _Dès maintenant, le compte à rebours a commencé._

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plût ! ;'-)

On se retrouve bientôt, je le souhaite en tout cas, pour la suite.

Par contre il n'y aura pas de nouvelles publications demain [ Les révisions... ].

Allez, à la prochaine ! Et si vous voulez signaler quelque chose n'oubliez pas de commenter. ^-^


End file.
